La Última Princesa
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: La última princesa de la familia Osohe, quizá no sea muy femenina... pero eso no quita que sea una princesa. -Un Retelling de MOTHER 3 con Kumatora como protagonista- Futuro KumaDust. -QUE ASCO DE SUMMARY-
1. I1 prólogo

Long time no see B: pero por fin, traigo ALGO NUEVO! algo que en sí, ya tenía bastante planeando, pero no sabía como empezar, hasta apenas antier.

Más notas de autor, al final~

D I S C L A I M A H!

Itoi es el amo y señor de mi universo y de esas cosas y así.

* * *

><p><em>GiygaShade's<em>

**_La Última Princesa._**

_Capítulo I – infancia._

_I – prólogo._

_Knock knock._

_Knock knock knock knock._

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._**

Era media noche y la lluvia arreciaba a cada segundo, quien quiera que fuere, estaba completamente desesperado por recibir una respuesta. Se levantó de la cama con un leve dolor de cabeza y caminó en dirección a la puerta, no dejaban de tocarla. El sonido de los puños golpeando la madera rosada le taladraba en lo más recóndito de su cabeza. Abrió rápidamente. Cuando vio a esa mujer, su dolor de cabeza y su sueño desaparecieron.

Sangre, el vestido de la joven estaba inundado de ella. Presentaba infinidad de rasguños en los brazos, su ropa rasgada daba la impresión de que había luchado por su vida. Su cabello de penetrante rojo brillaba en la lluvia, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas que caían eterna y torrencialmente. Llevaba un bulto entre los brazos, un bebé que lloraba desesperadamente, el agua gélida manchaba su rostro. Logró verlo, el cordón umbilical a medio cortar, ese pequeño no llevaba más de dos horas de haber nacido. Pero ¿Qué no los humanos se habían instalado en un pequeño pueblecito a orilla de la isla?

No perdió tiempo e invitó a pasar a la mujer de cabello rojo, quién sólo hizo un gesto de aprecio. Dejó un charco de sangre que después se combino con la lluvia, si esa joven no recibía el tratamiento adecuado moriría. Al igual que ese pequeño que llevaba en brazos. La mujer cayó al suelo, sus gritos eran desgarradores, un sonido tan horrible que jamás había escuchado. Con esto, el llanto de la pequeña arreció, al igual que la lluvia. Habló, la mujer habló con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Ellos pretenden poner en marcha su plan… su plan… —tragó saliva y esperó unos segundos para seguir hablando—, por favor. Ella no tiene que perder lo que yo mas atesoré… por favor, sé que tu puedes enseñarle lo que dentro de algunos años no existirá —trató de ponerse de pie, sin lograrlo, eso le partió el corazón a la otra mujer, la que sostenía a la pequeña, un ser mágico, inmortal, perfecto—, ella debe heredar la capacidad que la hará diferente.

En su vida inmortal, jamás había visto algo así. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban violentamente los cristales, la sangre se derramaba cada vez más y la pequeña no dejaba de llorar. En ese momento, deseó que nunca se repitiera algo así, no al menos mientras ella aún existiera. Le pareció que el destino era el que tenía que ver con eso, y si era así, tenía bien sabido que era el padre de todo. Sonrió.

—Por favor… enséñale todo lo que puedas… por favor… por favor…

Una promesa a un humano, jamás había hecho algo parecido, sin embargo, siempre existe una primera vez, y ahí estaba. Seguía sonriendo, contrariando la extraña situación. Sus zapatillas se mancharon de sangre, no le importó. La pequeña comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Ciertamente era hermosa.

—La cuidaré, lo prometo. Le enseñaré todo lo que sé.

Pudo haber salvado a la mujer, a no ser qué pensó en que si los recién llegados a la isla ponían en marcha aquel plan, ella tampoco le enseñaría a su hija. Entonces, ese poder se perdería en lo poco que quedaba de humanidad. Sus últimas palabras fueron más que inolvidables…

—Quiero que sea tan fuerte como un oso y audaz como un tigre…

Sus ojos se cerraron. Y allí estaba ella, con una pequeña en brazos, jamás se imaginó como madre, hasta ese día. A diferencia de las demás, a ella no le disgustaban los humanos, al contrario, los encontraba interesantes. Las últimas palabras de la mujer le pasaban una y otra vez por la cabeza. Fuerte como un oso, audaz como un tigre.

…

…

…

—¡Eso va en contra de todas las reglas, Ionia! —gritó la líder de las Magypsies, se agitó tanto que el té de su taza se derramó, manchando el mantel rosa de encaje. Dirigió una mirada a la pequeña, era muy bonita cuando dormía, pero, ¡No! ese no era el trabajo de una Magypsy.

Ionia dio un sorbo a su té, ignorando el comentario de su líder, las demás estaban encantadas con la pequeña. No le quitaban los ojos de encima y se turnaban para cargarla. Lo que más les llamaba la atención era el color rosa de su cabello, ¡Hasta parecía una de ellas! Ninguna había sido madre, la naturaleza no se los permitía. Y por eso era que, muy en el fondo, envidiaban a Ionia. Locria, la cual detestaba a los humanos, también estaba encantada.

—Quien quiera que haya sido esa mujer, hizo un buen trabajo con la pequeña—peló una banana, la quinta en sólo una hora, la mordió y continuó—, Entonces, debes enseñarle Pk para que no se pierda eso en los humanos, ¡Qué triste su caso!

Ionia estuvo a punto de contestarle, hasta que Doria comenzó a gritar.

—¡Dragón mío! ¡Es hermosa! ¡Más que eso! ¡Es toda una princesa!

—Con sólo verla dormir, a mi me dan ganas de dormir. —comentó Phrygia con un bostezo.

—Será lindo verla jugar en la nieve, cuando crezca. —dijo Lydia, quién aún no la había cargado, ¡Esa Doria! Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo con ella.

—Basta, basta, basta —interrumpió Mixolydia, arrebatando a la pequeña—, ni siquiera sabemos si puede aprender Pk.

Ionia le dio otro sorbo a su té, ahora la mirada de sus hermanas se posaba en ella. Sonrió, le agregó un poco más de azúcar a su bebida y cruzó sus piernas, con una mirada perspicaz.

—Sé que puede, es una corazonada.

Locria peló otra banana, la sexta de la hora y dijo:

—Ionia, tus corazonadas no siempre son acertadas.

Aeolia suspiró, golpeó su cuchara contra la taza, a lo que las demás se callaron y la miraron.

—Esto va en contra de las reglas. No deberíamos darles este tipo de poderes a los humanos, ellos siempre buscan su destrucción. Y eso, todas lo sabemos —las demás palidecieron, recordando al antiguo reino Osohe—. No quiero que la críes. Desde que esos llegaron en esa nave, nada me detendrá a pensar que algo malo va a suceder.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, los recuerdos eran dolorosos y se habían jurado no volver a confiar en los humanos, ellos siempre las habían traicionado. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. Y cuando creían que podrían volver a vivir en paz absoluta, aparecen de nuevo.

—Humanos, estoy segura de que van a terminar mal. Matándose entre ellos, como lo hacen desde el inicio de los tiempos. —Locria cerró los ojos.

Mixolydia cayó de rodillas, no por nada era la más susceptible a las emociones y recuerdos, quizá por el ambiente rodeado de misterio en el que vivía.

—Cállate, Locria. Me aterra pensar en eso, y lo sabes. Me aterran, simplemente me aterran los humanos…

—Contrólate Missy. No va a pasar nada, los humanos siguen con su plan. Me imagino que pronto lo pondrán en marcha.

Phrygia suspiró, era la magypsy que casi no hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía, su voz adormilada siempre decía cosas reflexivas.

—Humanos… Borrar su pasado para vivir de nuevo. Esa especie es tan rara.

Todas acertaron, Lydia por fin le quitó la bebé a Missy, que seguía en el suelo, pensando en lo mucho que le aterraban los humanos.

—Quizá, si olvidan su pasado, pueden vivir sin rencores, y así podrán…

—Vivir una utopía. —le interrumpió Aeolia, completando la frase.

Acertaron.

—Ese no es el punto —Ionia se puso de pie—, quiero que esta pequeña aprenda Pk, aunque sea muy arriesgado. Por favor, confíen.

Aeolia sonrió, su hermana jamás cambiaba de parecer. Si eso es lo que quería, no podía decirle nada más. Absolutamente nada. Se imaginó ayudándole a criar a la pequeña, algo así podría calmar el estrés de las Magypsies.

—Haz lo que quieras, no te pienso detener. Sólo que, nosotras también tenemos que ayudarte.

Doria y Lydia gritaron de felicidad, Mixolydia solamente sonrió, Phrygia estaba feliz, aunque el sueño le ganó y prefirió quedarse dormida. La única que no estaba muy conforme con eso era Locria, quién no dijo nada, simplemente enchuecó la boca en signo de desaprobación.

—Y dime, ¿al menos ya tiene un nombre? —continuó Aeolia.

Ionia suspiró. Las últimas palabras de la mujer volvieron a pasarle por la cabeza como un recuerdo fugaz. Su nombre, había decidido el nombre en la misma madrugada. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, todo fue como una iluminación. Prácticamente esa mujer le puso el nombre, sin saberlo.

—Será fuerte como un oso y audaz como un tigre. Su nombre es Kumatora.

Todas callaron, Mixolydia se levantó con la ayuda de Doria, la sonrisa de Aeolia se desvaneció en un suspiro. Phrygia siguió haciéndose la dormida, y a Locria parecía no importarle nada en absoluto. Ionia bajó la cabeza, recordó a la mujer suplicándole que la ayudara, recordó las palabras que dijo antes de morir otra vez. Aún seguía sonriendo, el nombre era perfecto para la niña.

—¿Por qué ese nombre? —le preguntó Missy, quien ya había superado el shock de hacía unos minutos. Ahora, simplemente estaba confundida.

—Tengo mis razones.

La respuesta de la magypsy no sorprendió a Aeolia, quién sabía que esa era su forma de contestar, y de ser. Rebelde, siempre defenderá lo que quiere, jamás hará lo que otros le digan. Ionia, su amada hermana. Las demás sonrieron, a excepción de Locria, que lanzó un suspiro enorme, dio otro mordisco a la banana y caminó hacia la puerta. Sus hermanas jamás habían hecho algo tan increíblemente estúpido.

—Locria, querida, ¿A dónde vas? —la voz adormilada de Phrygia resonó en toda la habitación.

La magypsy lanzó una risa y giró el picaporte de la puerta.

—Ya estoy harta de escuchar esto, cuidar a una humana. ¡Qué cosa tan más estúpida! —dicho esto, salió y azotó la puerta de golpe.

Las demás suspiraron, así siempre se comportaba de arisca.

—¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Ya sabemos como es Locria. Ahora, tenemos que ver un asunto importante. Si los humanos ponen en marcha el plan, tendremos que inventarle una historia a esta pequeña. —Aeolia golpeó su cuchara contra la taza, para romper el silencio.

Todas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, la bebé regresó a los brazos de Ionia. Seguía dormida, como un pequeño ángel. Le dieron un sorbo a su té y comieron de las pequeñas que Doria había preparado con tanto esmero. Ionia adoraba el azúcar glass que les daba la impresión de estar envueltas en nieve. Phrygia, en vez de disfrutar la fiesta, se recostó en la mesa, quedando dormida casi al acto. El delicioso olor a jazmín del té inundó la pequeña casa, dejándola en un ambiente perfecto para hablar. La niña comenzó a despertarse poco a poco, a lo que las magypsies se sorprendieron. Abrió los ojos, no lloró, simplemente observó el lugar con mirada de curiosidad. No tenía ni un día de nacida y ya emanaba un aura diferente a las demás. Esa niña si tenía el don de poder aprender pk.

—No puede ser una habitante del pueblo, y tampoco puede ser una Magypsy. —argumentó Doria, arrebatándole el azúcar a Aeolia.

Asintieron. Plantearle una historia iba a ser la parte más complicada del asunto.

—Podríamos decir que es mitad humana, mitad magypsy. Sólo vean su cabello —Todas se quedaron pensando un momento, hasta que la misma Mixolydia se retractó de tan irónico comentario—. No, eso no es posible. Qué aberración ser mitad mortal, mitad inmortal.

Volvieron a asentir, Phrygia comenzó a roncar, Lydia simplemente la veía con una cara extraña y la alejaba de ella, porque cuando dormía, esa mujer babeaba. Doria cogió una galleta y se la comió de un bocado, también estaba pensando en qué podía plantear. Cuando pensaba, comía. Ionia comenzó a cantarle a la pequeña, quería volverla a dormir.

—Se me ocurre —los ojos de todas se posaron en la líder—… Ya que es toda una princesita, podríamos decir que es la última de la familia Osohe. Es factible, recuerden que esa familia era la única que podía usar Pk en aquellos tiempos.

Tragaron saliva, era tabú hablar de los Osohe, hablar de la época antigua. Recordar todo eso les hacía un nudo en la garganta. Cuando prácticamente se quedaron solas de la noche a la mañana, y todo por los caprichos de los reyes, de los humanos.

—Suena bien —afirmó Ionia, quién dejó de cantar.

—Sin embargo… no tiene que enterarse JAMÁS de la historia que encierra ese lugar. —Mixolydia comenzó a hablar con una voz chillona que le ponía los pelos de punta a las demás.

Asintieron de nuevo, no le haría nada bien saber la verdadera historia de esa isla.

—Además, si hacemos creer que es la última Osohe, puede que incluso los fantasmas tengan un poco de fe, les hará bien. —dijo Phrygia, acto seguido, volvió a dormir.

El castillo Osohe estaba habitado por un sinfín de fantasmas que alguna vez fueron habitantes del reino, después de todo lo malo que sucedió, adaptaron una forma de ser amistosa, jamás eran violentos, a menos de que los provocaran. Decían esperar eternamente al siguiente heredero del reino, el cual, era obvio, no existiría. Pero, si decían que ella era la princesa, la felicidad de esos pobres se incrementaría más.

—Phrygia tiene razón. Entonces, qué dicen, ¿Qué sea la última princesa Osohe?

Todas asintieron de nuevo, y sonrieron. La última princesa, la mejor de todas, y obviamente, la más querida. Eso no era nada, porque, en ese momento no sabían que esa niña que después se convertiría en toda una mujer se implicaría en muchos asuntos. Así es como comienza la historia de Kumatora, la princesa fuerte como un oso y audaz como un tigre.

… Afuera, Locria podía escuchar su plática completa, entonces, ella sería la princesa… Curioso.

* * *

><p>OKEYSI, ya lo tenía planeado desde tiempo, y apenas hace tres días se me ocurrió por fin plasmarlo. Quiero hacer Mami 3 desde el punto de vista de Kumatora, ya que ella siempre ha sido mi amor así enorme oh si, y esas cosas.<p>

También, quiero darle más protagonismo a las Magypsies, que, YO LAS AMO.

ah si, por cierto, me referiré a las Magypsies con "ellas" y por cierto, le di a cada una personalidad diferente. en especial a Missy. Oh dios.

Oh dios, ya me callo. ojalá me dejen reviews :'D LOS AMO


	2. I2 Étude para los fantasmas

**__**Por fin, después de dos semanas. Me gustó como quedó este capítulo. Poco a poco mis documentos tienen más letras :D AAAAAAY WEY ya me siento ficker pro y así. No los molesto, y lean. Y neta, DEJEN REVIEWS D: oh vamos, todo el mundo quiere a Kumatora, dejen reviews anden anden! ¿Si?

D I S C L A I M E R

Pues, todo aquí le pertenece a Itoi, TODO.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_GiygaShade's_

**_La última princesa._**

_Capítulo I – Infancia_

_II – Étude para un fantasma._

Esa mano áspera tocó su hombro, era una de sus madres, la más importante. Ella estaba bendita con siete madres, algo que los humanos normales jamás tendrán, y curiosamente, esas mamás también le hacían de padre. Seis de ellas le enseñaban cosas que tenía que aprender obligatoriamente: como comportarse ante la sociedad, dibujar, leer, e incluso, comunicarse con los animales y plantas. A la séptima madre no la conocía, sin embargo, le juraban que ella algún día iría a verla.

Se acercó al precipicio, desde ahí pudo ver el pequeño pueblo, el castillo y obviamente, el mar que alcanza el horizonte. Desde lo más alto del monte Oriander podían escucharse el eco de las olas, el bramar del viento y el trino de casi todos los pájaros de la isla. Era un lugar mágico y hermoso al que pocas personas sabían llegar. Su perfecto y largo cabello rosado se ondeaba, mamá pensaba que no podía haber una niña más hermosa que ella, en especial por el color de su cabello, único.

La pequeña extendió su brazo derecho y de la punta de su dedo índice salió una pequeña llama apenas perceptible que se apagó con el viento. Volvió a hacerlo, ahora con el meñique y notó que era mucho más fuerte cuando lo intentaba con ese dedo. Lo controló por al menos tres minutos, para después hacerlo esfumar con su misma fuerza mental. Su mamá se sentía más que orgullosa de que, ella, una niña de cinco años ya pudiera dominar el fuego de una manera un tanto prudente. Bien sabía que esa niña tenía cualidades para aprender Pk, además de ser todo un prodigio en el dibujo.

Ese día, las magypsies habían decidido llevarla al castillo, donde debía vivir mayor parte de su tiempo, atendiendo a los súbditos, que curiosamente eran fantasmas. Ellos, le ayudarían a perfeccionar sus artes y poderes. Al fin y al cabo, era la última princesa, y con ello tenía el deber de mantener en orden el reino, o al menos, lo poco que quedaba de él.

—Princesa, ven conmigo. Tenemos que ir a ver a mami Aeolia. —le dijo su mamá más importante.

¡Mami Aeolia siempre cocinaba galletas! ¡Sí! Normalmente cuando iba con ella le cocinaba galletas y le daba chocolate caliente. De todas sus mamás, ella era la que mejor sazón tenía. Ella también vivía en Oriander, pero para llegar a su casa en forma de caracola se debía atravesar una cueva y después el camino se volvía más y más empedrado, hasta llegar a una superficie lisa. Luego, debían atravesar un río y volver a subir. La princesa ya se sabía el camino de memoria.

Siempre pasaban por una curiosa edificación envuelta en lianas que parecían nunca cambiar de posición. Nunca le preguntó a mamá Ionia qué lugar era, sabía que ahí se guardaba algo importante que nadie debía tocar. Lo intuía, no, estaba segura de que era eso. No por nada su mamá evitaba pasar lo más cerca posible de allí, eso, y que un aura extraña lo envolvía.

Siguieron caminando, la cueva era algo grande, más conocía el camino con la palma de su mano. Iba a casa de Aeolia cada semana para que ella la cuidara, le horneara galletas y cepillara su largo y rosado cabello. En parte le gustaba, y más cuando sus otras mamás iban y le hacían una fiesta. Mami Doria era muy divertida y siempre le estaba diciendo lo hermosa que se veía; Mami Missy era un poco más fría y normalmente cuando la veía le enseñaba a hablar con las plantas; Mami Lydia siempre llevaba conejos con ella y los usaba para que aprendiera a hablar con los animales; Mami Phrygia siempre dormía, sin excepciones. A veces, cuando quería, le enseñaba a dominar el fuego; y la última, mami Locria, a ella no la conocía, sin embargo, sabía que vivía muy muy muy lejos, como para no ir a las reuniones.

Bajaron el monte, el camino empedrado no era problema para la princesa y mucho menos para mamá Ionia. Era primavera, la época del año en la que el sonido predominante en las montañas es el rugido de los Dragos y sus primeras crías de la temporada. A la pequeña le encantaban, aunque Missy siempre le decía que tuviera cuidado con ellos, ya que, eran criaturas muy tranquilas, más podían atacar a alguien de un momento a otro.

Llegaron al río, a lo lejos vieron dos siluetas que se acercaban, humanos. La princesa ya se había encontrado con ellos antes y bien sabía que el más viejo de ese dúo era el mejor amigo de su mami. En cuanto los vieron, extendieron sus brazos llenas de júbilo, ellos les devolvieron el gesto. La pequeña no aguantó más y fue hacia ellos, la mujer le caía muy bien, y a su parecer era como una flor. Sobretodo, esos dos parecían ser el padre y la hija más felices del mundo, claro, después de ella.

—¡Cuánto sin verte! —gritó la mujer al momento en que la abrazó.

—Ya un año, Alec. Y tu hija sigue igual de hermosa. —sonrió Ionia.

—Igual que tú, Ionia. Pareciera que nunca envejeces. —halagó ella, con esa dulce voz que siempre la había caracterizado.

—Hinawa, haces que me ruborice.

Los acompañaron a subir, la princesa se sentía muy bien al lado de esa mujer de hermoso cabello y sonrisa interminable. Mientras más subían, más escuchaban el sonido que emitían los Dragos al jugar con sus pequeños. Les provocaba una inimaginable sensación de tranquilidad, tanto, que hacía que el camino fuera menos incómodo. La princesa jamás soltó la mano de la joven. En su interior, deseaba ser tan bella y gentil como ella.

—Me alegra haberme topado con ustedes. Aquí tenemos que separarnos, aunque, espero que nos volvamos a ver—suspiró la hermosa joven—, y espero que la próxima vez no esté sola. —frotó su vientre.

Ionia puso una enorme cara de sorpresa. En ese momento la princesa era muy pequeña y sabía tan poco de los humanos que no entendió esa situación, pero prefirió quedarse callada.

—Alec, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. —le dijo Ionia al viejo, después de lanzarle un beso.

Él lo atrapó y sonrió.

—Cuando quieras. Es más, un día de estos me pasaré por tu caracola, sin decirte nada.

—¡Ah! Pues te estaré esperando con galletas y chocolate.

Se despidieron y siguieron su camino. Irónicamente, esa fue la última vez en la que la princesa vio a Hinawa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Aeolia, la princesa se percató de un extraño silencio sepulcral que nunca antes había presenciado. Ninguna risa, ningún gritillo emocionado, ninguna voz femenina hablando dentro de la casa en forma de caracola. Nada, a lo lejos los Drago seguían gruñendo, sólo eso. Le pareció que era la fiesta más silenciosa que sus madres habían tenido jamás. Ionia tocó la puerta rápidamente, la princesa sabía muy bien que entrar sin hacerlo es de muy mal gusto y una dama no lo hace. Ella también tocó. "¡Mami Aeolia! ¡Abre la puerta!" gritó, con su voz infantil. A Ionia le encantaba esa voz que hizo eco con la montaña y los gruñidos lejanos de Drago.

—Ya voooooy~ —contestó Aeolia, aún dentro.

Se escuchó como chocaban tazas contra el piso y se hacían añicos. Aeolia lanzó una risita algo nerviosa. Ionia y la princesa se miraron, ella siempre lo tenía todo listo para cualquier cosa, a la pequeña le extrañó. Por el contrario, Ionia supo que estaba nerviosa al igual que ella, cosa curiosa que cuando Aeolia se ponía así, tiraba las cosas y comenzaba a hablar muy rápido.

La líder de las magypsies por fin abrió la puerta, a lo que la pequeña fue corriendo hacia ella, para abrazarla. Ionia observó que la casa era un desastre: el espejo estaba en otra esquina, la cama aún no se tendía, y había restos de porcelana en el piso, las tazas que había roto minutos antes. Vaya, verdaderamente si era una mujer muy nerviosa. ¿Y cómo no iba a serlo con semejante tarea por delante?

—¡Princesa! Una semana sin verte es mucho para mi —la abrazó más fuerte, ni siquiera le ofreció galletas a Ionia—. ¿Cómo van tus técnicas?

La pequeña sonrió y en su dedo índice apareció una pequeña flama que se esparció por toda su mano derecha, e incluso, hasta llegar a su codo. En el dedo índice de su otra mano aparecieron varios copos de nieve que se esparcieron por toda su palma. Aeolia le miraba más que encantada e Ionia se sentía orgullosa. Ella sólo se inmutó a sonreír, apagó el fuego y desapareció los pequeños copos.

—Pues… creo que últimamente están mejorando un poco. Aunque, dice Ionia —volteó a verla a ella—, que los copos tienen que ser hielo, no nieve.

—Ah, ¡Con el tiempo podrás! —Aeolia caminó un poco por la casa y comenzó a recoger los pedazos de las tazas con la mirada.

La princesa aún no podía hacer eso, así que la observó maravillada, preguntándose si ella también podría algún día hacerlo. A veces se enojaba cuando veía que ellas hacían mejor las cosas.

— ¿Y el rayo? —continuó la Magypsy, que recogía las cosas sin despegar la mirada de ella.

La princesa, cabizbaja, negó con un movimiento.

—Aeolia, será mejor dejarla que practique con el fuego y que perfeccione su hielo. Así podrá aprender a manipular el rayo.

La líder de las Magypsy dejó la casa limpia y se sentó en el gran sillón del fondo. Cruzó la pierna y sonrió sinceramente.

—Es su deber como princesa practicarlo, hasta que pueda. ¡Cómo toda una Magypsy!

La princesita levantó su cabeza y sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron. Le gustaba ser Magypsy como sus mamás. Aunque, no sabía muy bien cual era la tarea de las Magypsies, aparte de tener fiestas de té. Le daba igual, le dijeron que no cualquiera tenía poderes, como ella. Eso era lo que la hacía Magypsy.

—Princesa, tanto Ionia como yo tomamos una decisión. Queremos que vayas hoy a tu castillo y conozcas a tus súbditos.

Se imaginó una habitación enorme, ella sentada en el trono con un vestido azul hermoso, la gente le aclamaba y decía que era la princesa más bella del reino. Todos hacían una gran fiesta por su regreso. Ella lanzaba llamaradas de colores desde sus dedos, con lo que toda la corte e invitados aplaudían. Quería ser una princesa así.

—¡Sí! ¡Veré mi castillo! —dijo, emocionada, mientras que con su mente tiró lo que Aeolia ya había acomodado.

Sí, ese tipo de accidentes pasaban muy seguido y la princesa aún no los controlaba. Aeolia puso ojos en blanco, sin embargo se calmó al momento.

—Pequeña —Ionia la tomó del hombro muy suavemente—, quizá no es lo que tú esperas. Pero, ten en mente que ese castillo es tuyo y que la ermmm… gente, ó más bien, la que alguna vez fue gente… que vive ahí te va a querer y a cuidar en todo momento. Después de todo —hizo una pequeña pausa—… son tus súbditos.

La princesa asintió, sus pequeñas esperanzas se desmoronaron, aunque seguía curiosa de ver como era el castillo, y sobre todo, ver a sus súbditos. Era princesa y eso la hacía feliz.

—Éste es un pasadizo que sólo las magypsies y la familia real conocemos.

Cuidadosamente, Aeolia movió mentalmente la mesa que estaba en el centro, revelando una escalera que parecía no tener final. Dentro se sentían varias corrientes de aire que provocaban un eco un tanto tétrico. La princesa llenó de fuego su mano e intentó iluminar. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que, efectivamente, no lograba alumbrar toda la escalinata.

—¿Qué tan larga es ésta escalera? —preguntó, bajando dos escalones, temblando.

Aeolia bajó con ella, también produjo fuego con su mano derecha. Ionia le siguió.

—No es muy larga, aunque, baja todo Oriander en la misma dirección en la que el río lo hace. Y, los pasillos atraviesan todo el bosque. Sin embargo, es más seguro que bajar el monte. Ya lo verás.

Comenzaron a bajar, la princesa no quitaba la vista de los escalones, temía caerse. Ambas Magypsies iluminaron el camino con su fuego, ya que el de la pequeña no servía de mucho, por la simple razón de que sus brazos aún no eran tan anchos ni largos. Para una niña de cinco años, iluminar metro y medio estaba muy bien. Ionia y Aeolia comenzaron a hablar para hacer más ameno el descenso. La princesa ni siquiera se percató sobre qué conversaban, estaba muy concentrada en sus pies, el fuego y sobre todo, los escalones, a veces se agarraba de la pared, porque sentía que en cualquier momento caería. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y su llama se iba apagando poco a poco, excedía su poder. Aeolia e Ionia seguían hablando, le pareció que la líder de las Magypsies daba un comentario sobre lo larga que le pareció la escalinata ese día. La punzada que la princesa sentía se hacía cada vez más latente, decidió apagar su fuego y en cuestión de minutos comenzó a sentirse mejor.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando la escalera terminó. Caminaron por un largo pasillo, sus madres seguían conversando, ella no entendía muy bien de qué hablaban, siguió en silencio. Doblaban a la derecha, a la izquierda, a la derecha, a la izquierda. El camino la confundió. Trató de encender su fuego más no pudo, había excedido su límite en la escalera. El corredor se volvía cada vez más laberíntico, oscuro y frío. El viento soplaba de tantas direcciones qué la princesa no supo si en verdad iban a encontrar la salida.

Hasta que toparon con una enorme puerta de hierro.

—Ahora, para abrir esta puerta, lo único que necesitas es una pequeña chispa como ésta—del dedo índice de Aeolia salió una pequeña llama azul—. Para esto, princesa, necesitas juntar hielo y fuego. No es tan difícil, con la práctica. Por ahora ni lo intentes, ya sé que llegaste a tu límite en la escalera.

"… Se dio cuenta… ¿Cómo? Estaba muy entrada hablando con Ionia." Pensó la princesa, su mami Aeolia se enteraba de ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO y eso le encantaba, en el fondo, quería ser así.

Aeolia abrió la puerta introduciendo esa pequeña chispa en una ranura apenas perceptible. Entre las tres la empujaron. Llegaron a un pequeño pasillo que terminaba en escaleras. Las subieron, ésta vez eran muy pocas. Los ojos de la princesa tardaron en adaptarse a la luz del sol.

Un jardín completamente verde, con flores en ambos lados y arbustos cortados de manera perfecta. En el centro se encontraba descansando algo parecido a una espada que emitía un brillo especial, algo que jamás había visto.

—Mami Aeolia ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, señalando esa cosa que antojaba una espada.

Aeolia e Ionia se miraron por un breve instante y suspiraron.

—Eso, princesa, es una de las siete agujas. Cada Magypsy tiene una. —Ionia no trató de entrar en el tema.

—Llegará un momento en el que nazca alguien apto para levantarlas, pero, por el momento no hay que preocuparse. —añadió su mamá de cabello chino.

—Entonces… ¿Yo no puedo quitarla? —la niña cada vez estaba más llena de dudas.

Ambas la abrazaron.

—Me temo que no pequeña… Ni siquiera nosotras, tus mamis, podemos levantarlas. Ahora, ven con nosotras, te llevaremos ante los espíritus que tienen siglos esperándote.

Ionia la cogió de la mano y caminaron en dirección a otras escaleras, la princesa volteó para ver como destellaba la aguja, ¿Para qué servían?, por un momento deseó que nunca llegara esa persona que podría levantarlas.

Bajaron las escaleras y se toparon con otra similar a la del pasillo anterior. Aeolia la abrió de la misma forma. Entraron a un cuarto lleno de pequeñas escaleras. El sonido del agua era cercano, era algún tipo de desagüe por el cual pasaba torrencialmente el río, para llegar al mar. Era oscuro y el olor a humedad inundaba el ambiente, la princesa detestaba ese hedor y rápidamente tapó su nariz, a sus mamás no les importó. Subieron aún más escaleras, hasta llegar a una bodega llena de barriles que contuvieron vino alguna vez… quizá, aún contenían.

—¿Qué hay en esos barriles? —preguntó la niña, llena de curiosidad.

Aeolia le sonrió.

—Es vino, la bebida de los reyes. Aunque, lleva siglos ahí.

—¡Mientras más viejo, mejor! —se lanzó a reír Ionia, la princesa no entendió qué quería decir con aquel comentario.

Llegaron a un pasillo enorme, bastante descuidado. El techo comenzaba a caerse, las paredes estaban casi completamente enmohecidas, la alfombra roja qué en algún momento fue cara, se encontraba envuelta en grandes capas de polvo. Una enorme flor de lis grabada en el piso significaba que allí, alguna vez vivió la familia Osohe. La princesa cerró los ojos por un momento e imaginó la época de auge en ese lugar. Gente bailando, música por doquier, personas con los mismos dones que ella, risas, comida deliciosa. Alegría. Por primera vez, quiso conocer a sus ancestros.

Una pequeña sombra blanca se asomó por los pilares, rápidamente desapareció. La princesa volteó a ambos lados, un poco asustada. Aeolia e Ionia seguían caminando en dirección a la escalera. De nuevo esa sombra, cada vez más cerca. Comenzó a escucharse un goteo, la princesa caminó a uno de los pilares y vio una mancha carmín en el piso. Más manchas, goteaba incansablemente. Comenzaba a asustarse.

—… ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, casi gritando.

Las Magypsies retrocedieron un poco y se acercaron. Aeolia sólo lanzó una de sus habituales risitas.

—¡Qué grosería que no conozcas el vino! ¡La bebida de la vida! ¡Ay dios! ¡Qué dolor! —protestó una voz que inundó todo el pasillo.

La princesa se aferró a la mano de Ionia, estaba temblando de miedo. Una sensación nueva para ella.

—Muéstrate. No asustes a tu princesa. —dijo Aeolia, calmadamente.

—¿Qué? ¡Aeolia! ¿Esa es la princesita?

Una silueta blanca se manifestó junto a ellas, poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma, hasta convertirse en un hombre transparente. Tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba vestido con la ropa con la que murió, en el costado tenía una enorme mancha roja, de sangre.

—¡Mucho gusto! Oh, dios. Jamás creí que este día llegaría. ¡Ya sabía yo que Aeolia no podía mentirnos! No, señor—el fantasma hizo una reverencia—Bienvenida al castillo, princesa.

Ella sólo sonrió.

Alrededor aparecieron más siluetas, hombres y mujeres. Algunos felices, otros con cara de confusión. Llevaban siglos esperando a la heredera de la sangre real y ahí estaba: una pequeña de cinco años con vestido índigo, largo y peinado cabello rosado y una enorme sonrisa que lo decía todo. Jamás en el castillo se había visto tanto júbilo. A la princesa dejó de importarle por un momento que estuvieran muertos y que el castillo estaba en ruinas. Notó que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por fin.

—¡Esperen! Y, ¿Cómo sabemos que ella es verdaderamente la princesa? —preguntó uno de los fantasmas.

Todos se callaron, las magypsies cerraron los ojos. La princesa no supo qué hacer.

—Ella tiene el don, claro que es su princesa. Kumatora, muéstrales. —Ionia hizo un pequeño espiral con el dedo índice.

Oh, Ionia llevaba mucho tiempo enseñándole qué hacer y apenas se percataba de que eso sería lo que determinaría como princesa. Aún no le salía bien, más lo intentó.

En el dedo índice de su mano derecha apareció una llama, y en el de la mano izquierda otra, sólo que de color púrpura. Bien sabía que la llama de ese color no servía de mucho, más se veía muy bonita. Formó un espiral con ambas, el centro de ambas llamas se volvió color azul. Era un extraño truco que llevaban tiempo enseñándole, aún no lo dominaba, más, no estaba tan mal. Los espectadores quedaron boquiabiertos con eso.

—¡Nuestro antiguo rey podía hacer eso!

—¡Definitivamente es ella la princesa!

—¡Salve la heredera Osohe!

De nuevo el cuarto se llenó con gritos de júbilo.

…Gritos que poco a poco se fueron callando…

…

…

—Abran paso, abran paso—apareció un fantasma un poco más alto que los demás, con un traje de ceremonias y cabello blanco entubado. Llevaba una batuta en la mano—. Hacen demasiado disparate y uno no puede concentrarse. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Aeolia se emocionó al verlo, ella era muy buena amiga de él, cuando estaba vivo, tomaban el té juntos. Jamás lo olvidaría.

—¡Pasión! Aquí está tu alumna. —le dio la mano a la pequeña princesa.

El fantasma sólo se limitó a observarla de pies a cabeza, la niña retrocedió un poco.

—Curioso que ella sea la princesa, qué curioso. Ya sabía que iban a encontrar a la sangre real algún día —musitó, mientras caminaba por todo el pasillo en círculos—. ¡Qué desdicha lo que pasó alguna vez aquí! Pero, con ella, se puede remediar. ¡Yo lo sé! Sólo debe tocar un Étude para que todos descansemos en paz. ¡Sólo ella puede hacerlo!, también, debe cuidar lo que la nueva generación dejó. ¡Ah, la vida de una princesa, siempre tan difícil! ¡Ah, la vida de una princesa, siempre tan curiosa! ¿Qué sería de Osohe si ella no existiera.

A la princesa le gustaba mucho como se expresaba ese espectro.

—Y ahora esto, ¡Oh! Seré maestro de la familia, otra vez. ¡Para eso vivo después de la muerte! —continuó, se acercó a la princesa e hizo una reverencia— Bienvenida a su castillo, ¡A su reino!

Todos aplaudieron, las magypsies sonrieron, la princesa Kumatora no supo que decir y también se limitó a sonreír, ése era el día más feliz de su vida. Quizá. Cinco años y ya era princesa, cinco años y ya estaba en su castillo.

…

…

…

…

—¡Kumatora! ¡Kumatora! ¡Niña, despierta! —escuchó que una voz le decía. Sus ojos comenzaron a adaptarse a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, algunas rotas.

Se paró rápidamente, haciendo ademanes con las manos. Su cabello corto era un completo desorden, y sin embargo, le gustaba más así que largo. Aún era muy temprano, ¡Maldita sea! No la habían dejado dormir su tiempo necesario, ¡Diez horas! ¡Diez malditas horas! Es lo que necesita una princesa.

—Ya, Pasión. Déjame dormir más.

—¡No! No te dejaré dormir, hasta que esa pieza esté completa. Llevamos mucho trabajando en ella.

—Sí, desde que llegue al castillo. ¿Cuándo entenderás que los Études no son lo mío? Bien dice ese estúpido libro que el fantasma borracho guarda "Los Études se caracterizan por ser piezas musicales DIFÍCILES."

—Y ya deberías de…

Volvió a hacer ademanes con las manos. Primero debía aprender a controlar su maldito hielo, tantos años y aún no era tan macizo como quería; luego, debía entrenar sus puños un poco, cada vez era más fuerte; después le tocaba visitar a sus madres, era día de té y demonios, no podía decir que no, aunque le dieran asco. Peor, El señor pasión la presionaba con un Étude el cual jamás tocaría bien, aparte, no le daba tiempo para todo eso.

—Ya, no estoy hecha para la música. Entiende.

—¡Claro que sí! Tocas muy bien el piano y cantas hermoso.

—No pienso cantar, NUNCA.

Se escuchó un pequeño chillido en la habitación de al lado, la oportunidad perfecta para que la princesa escapara. Así lo hizo, se encontró con uno de los fantasmas mensajeros, los que le decían si su baño, comida ó cama ya estaban listos. Aún no era hora de desayunar, comer ó dormir. ¿Qué?

—E-es una de sus mamás. Vino a verla.

La princesa salió corriendo, se deslizó por los pasamanos de las escaleras para ir un poco más rápido, topó con varios fantasmas, no les importó. En el cuarto de arriba, Pasión suspiró al verla correr, esa niña jamás entendería. Una niña de once años con grandes ilusiones.

"¡Debe ser Lydia! ¡Debe ser ella!" se dijo mientras corría por los enormes pasillos.

Cuando llegó al recibidor del castillo se llevó una muy grande sorpresa. Se encontró con alguien a quien…

_Hizo memoria._

No, nunca había visto…

_Capítulo I_

_Parte II_

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? B:, me gustó como quedó el final, no sé a ustedes.<p>

De verdad quise incluir a Hinawa y a Alec, no lo aguanté. ahora, LLOREN. OKEYNO.

No sé que decirles, de nuevo les imploro por reviews. Les juro que una parte más y ya entramos de lleno a lo que es la historia de MOTHER 3, a partir de ahí, creo que va a gustar más.

oh si oh si, los leo luego.


End file.
